Narcissa
by Dunael et Magdalena
Summary: Ils pensaient que c'était fini, elle aussi. Ils avaient tort. Tous.


Bonjour les amis!

Aujourd'hui, c'est Magdalena aux commandes pour vous présenter un petit one shot qu'elle avait écrit pour un petit concours. Oui je parle à la 3ème personne... Bref, je vous laisse apprécier... Ou détester... Au choix! ;)

Oh, n'oublions pas que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, si vous êtes sur ce site vous devez le savoir, mais il est toujours important de le rappeler...

* * *

Ses longs cheveux blonds volaient autour d'elle, tels une seconde cape sur ses épaules. Elle avançait d'un pas vif regardant régulièrement si personne ne la suivait. La grâce qui l'habitait autrefois avait laissée place une nervosité palpable. Elle n'était plus qu'une pâle figure de la magnifique femme qu'elle était auparavant.

Elle dépérissait depuis quatre longs mois, depuis la chute du Tyran. Depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort.

Au début, elle avait seulement pensé que ce qui lui arrivait n'était que le contre-coup de la bataille finale, qui avait été éprouvante pour tous. Mais son état empirait de jour en jour. Elle était allée consulter de nombreux spécialistes, les plus grands médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste. Sans résultat. Même les plus grands mages se heurtaient à un mur, personne ne savait quel était l'origine du mal qui la hantait.

Les seules personnes à qui elle n'avait pas parlé de son étrange maladie étaient son mari et son fils. Elle savait qu'ils avaient du mal à reconstruire leurs vies après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ne voulait pas leur rajouter un poids inutile.

Elle sut qu'elle avait raison lorsque l'ancien emplacement de sa marque la brûla violemment alors qu'elle rentrait d'une consultation. Depuis elle ressentait toujours un lancement à cet endroit. Cette nouvelle sensation l'avait désemparée car elle avait compris que cette brûlure servait de signature à la personne qui l'avait rendue malade.

L'évidence l'avait alors frappée : elle n'avait pas le choix, elle allait devoir retrouver le Lord Noir. Le seul qui pouvait être responsable de ses malheurs. Si elle n'avait pas été sure de ce qui lui arrivait elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce fut lui, l'ayant vu tomber de ses propres yeux. Elle décida donc de partir à sa recherche. Elle prépara quelques affaires pour pouvoir faire ce voyage dont elle ne connaissait ni l'arrivée, ni l'issue. La veille de son départ, elle tenta de se suicider pour ne pas avoir à retrouver celui qui la torturait. Bien malheureusement, il avait pensé à tout et cela se solda par un échec. Elle partit donc.

Le froid la fit frissonner, la rappelant à ses pensées. Elle continua son chemin, remontant sa cape sur ses épaules.

Dès que le Lord s'était rendu compte que la femme était partie en quête de lui, il avait commencer à lui envoyé de nombreux petits signes pour la guider jusqu'à lui. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle avait donc trouvée une excuse et avait quitté le manoir familial.

Elle savait qu'en temps que première grande traîtresse elle serait un exemple pour les anciens qui l'avait trahi. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle revienne vivante en Angleterre après être arrivée au terme de son voyage. Cependant vu la façon dont empirait son état il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois au mieux avant de retrouver ses ancêtres. Il ne lui restait qu'une issue, et elle l'avait choisie.

Cela faisait maintenant bientôt deux semaines qu'elle était partie. Pour faire son voyage elle n'avait utiliser que des moyens de transports moldus pour ne pas se faire repérer par le ministère. Personne ne penserait à la chercher au contact de ses personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques. Elle se cachait continuellement de peur que quelqu'un ne la reconnaisse. De plus son 'meurtrier' avait pris un malin plaisir à la faire passer par tous les continents existants sur la terre. Elle avait commencé par l'Amérique, puis l'Afrique, l'Océanie, l'Europe, pour finalement arriver en Asie. Son voyage s'était jusqu'ici bien passé, si l'on excluait la maladie qui la rongeait de plus en plus. Qui aurait cru que le Lord emploierait de si vil moyen pour tuer des personnes ? Elle avait été la première surprise : d'habitude Voldemort arrivait, tuait sa victime, puis disparaissait. Elle était un exemple, juste un exemple. Utilisée pour faire revenir à lui ses fidèles mangemorts, du moins ceux qui étaient toujours en vie. Quoi qu'il en soit elle se trouvait en Thaïlande.

Le dernier indice qu'il lui avait laisser lui indiquait de se rendre dans une pagode et de suivre ce qu'elle y trouverait.

Elle le sentait : son voyage aboutissait, elle touchait au but, elle rencontrerait bientôt son empoisonneur.

Deux sentiments opposés l'envahir alors : le soulagement et la crainte, allait revoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La fin était proche.

Que se soit celle de sa maladie ou bien celle de sa vie.

Le verdict tomberait dans quelques heures.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Le Lord Noir était pourtant mort sous ses yeux de la baguette de Potter. Elle ne comprenait pas. Voilà trois ans déjà que cet événement c'était passé. Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle ne comprenait pas. La vie avait repris son cours, sa famille avait été relégué au banc de la société mais tous ce passait bien. Elle ne comprenait pas...

_« La confusion régnait. Potter se montrerait-il ? C'était la question que tout le monde se posait. Le maître lui restait confiant. Puis lorsque les derniers observateurs revinrent et que minuit allait sonner, il s'exprima :_

_-Il semble que je me sois... trompé..._

_-Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, s'exclama une voix._

_Potter s'avança dans la lumière. Un murmure amusé s'éleva de nos rangs. Allais-je pouvoir revoir mon fils ? La mort de Potter ne redoublerait pas le risque qu'il se fasse tuer ? _

_Un rayon vert paru. Ils tombèrent. Puis Il se releva. Lui seul. Il me fit confiance, je le trahi. Cette guerre ne me concernait plus. Trop de risque, trop peu de résultat._

_Un rayon vert paru à nouveau. Mais il fut contré et son envoyeur le reçu. Il s'effondra. Le maître était mort. La guerre était finie. »_

Son cœur se serrait à l'idée de ne peut-être plus jamais revoir son époux et son fils. Elle savait que tout le monde les prenait pour des personnes sans aucune sensibilité, sans sentiments, ni émotion. Mais tout cela n'était qu'une façade. La chose la plus importante pour elle était la famille.

Ses pieds la guidaient plus que sa tête, à cause de cela elle mit un certain temps à comprendre où elle était arrivée.

'' Suivre ce que je trouverais à la pagode, pensa-t-elle, que pourrais-je suivre ? ''

Elle entra dans la pagode, tournant la tête, posant son regard sur tous ce qui se trouvait dans le temple. Rien. Le seigneur se serait-il moqué d'elle, juste pour voir sa déception se peindre sur son visage ?

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le sol et à peine l'avait-il effleuré qu'une poussière émeraude apparue. Elle la suivit, sortit du temple. La poussière allait dans la forêt.

Elle sinuait vers les sombres méandres du bois. Elle s'enfonça elle aussi dans cet endroit pour le moins inquiétant.

De temps en temps de sinistres bruits résonnaient derrière elle. Elle sentait les animaux bouger sur son passage. Un frisson lui traversa le dos. Elle entendit au loin le bruit d'un oiseau qui s'envolait. La neige commença à tomber étouffant tous les bruits de ce lieu de vie. Le malaise de la femme grandit. Elle sortit sa baguette et illumina son chemin à l'aide d'un 'lumos'. Premier sort qu'elle prononçait depuis ces deux longues semaines passées loin de son foyer. Avant la peur de se faire remarquer était plus importante que tout. Mais à présent, au point où elle en était cela n'avait plus d'importance, se disait-elle.

La neige avait étendu son grand manteau blanc de sérénité. Elle leva la tête. Elle était arrivée : la poussière avait disparue laissant place à une petite cabane de bois délabrée.

Ses derniers moments de vie se passaient actuellement. Elle ne se faisait plus d'illusion, elle allait mourir. Elle invoqua alors un patronus pour qu'il la soutienne et lui insuffle des pensées heureuses pour en finir avec ce monde. Le cygne apparut et l'entoura de sa lueur argentée.

-Au revoir, je vous aime, chuchota-t-elle à l'intention de son époux et de son fils.

Elle frappa.

Elle entra

Il faisait noir.

Un rayon vert déchira l'obscurité laissant la femme voir le visage de son meurtrier dans la pâle lueur émeraude du sort.

-Narcissa, je t'attendais.

Elle s'effondra, morte.

Oo-oO

En Angleterre, Drago frissonne et se tourne vers l'Est, une étrange sensation l'envahi.

Oo-oO

Un sourire maléfique s'affiche sur le visage de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom. Il baisse les yeux sur le corps inanimé de la femme à ses pieds. Il est de retour.

* * *

Ben voilà c'est déjà fini... En espérant que vous avez aimé! ;)

M.


End file.
